parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 11 - Under the Sea
Verne/Sebastian: ♫The seaweed is always greener♫ ♫In somebody else’s lake♫ ♫You dream about goin’ up there♫ ♫But that is a big mistake♫ ♫Just look at the world around ya♫ ♫Right here on the ocean floor♫ ♫Such wonderful things around ya♫ ♫What more is you lookin’ for?♫ ♫Under the sea,♫ ♫under the sea♫ ♫Darling, it’s better♫ ♫Down where it’s wetter♫ ♫Take it from me♫ ♫Up on the shore they work all day♫ ♫Out in the sun they slave away♫ ♫While we devoting♫ ♫Full time to floating Under the sea♫ ♫Down here all the fish is happy♫ ♫As off through the waves they roll♫ *Male Animals/Male Fishes: ♫The fish on the land ain’t happy♫ ♫They sad ‘cos they in the bowl♫ *Female Animals/Female Fishes: ♫But fish in the bowl is lucky♫ ♫They in for a worser fate♫ *Animals/Fishes: ♫One day when the boss get hungry♫ *Verne/Sebastian: ♫Guess who gonna be on the plate♫ *Boog/Male Fish: Uh, oh! *Verne/Sebastian: ♫Under the sea,♫ Animals/Fishes: ♫under the sea♫ *Verne/Sebastian: ♫Under the sea,♫ Animals/Fishes: ♫under the sea♫ *Verne/Sebastian: ♫Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us in fricassee♫ *Animals/Fishes: ♫Under the sea♫ *Verne/Sebastian: ♫We what the land folk love to cook♫ ♫Under the sea we off the hook♫ ♫We got no troubles♫ ♫Life is the bubbles Under the sea,♫ Animals/Fishes: ♫under the sea♫ *Verne/Sebastian: ♫Under the sea,♫ Animals/Fishes: ♫under the sea♫ *Verne/Sebastian: ♫Since life is sweet here We got the beat here, naturally♫ (Animals/Fishes: ♫Under the sea♫) ♫Even the sturgeon and the ray♫ (Animals/Fishes: ♫Hey♫) ♫They get the urge and start to play♫ ♫We got the spirit, you got to hear it Under the sea♫ ♫The newt play the flute♫ ♫The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they sounding sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub♫ ♫The fluke is duke of soul♫ ♫The ray, he can play The ling’s on the strings♫ ♫The trout rocking out The black fish he sings♫ ♫The smelt and the sprat They know where it’s at♫ ♫And oh, that blowfish blow♫ (Animals from "Over the Hedge" and "Open Season" dance along. And Kate's slipped away, no one's looking.) *Verne/Sebastian: ♫Ah, ah, Under the sea,♫ Animals/Fishes: ♫under the sea♫ *Verne/Sebastian: ♫Under the sea,♫ Animals/Fishes: ♫under the sea♫ *Verne/Sebastian: When the sardine begin the beguine It’s music to me♫ ♫What do they got? A lotta sand♫ ♫We got a hot crustacean band♫ ♫Each little clam here know how to jam here♫ Animals/Fishes: ♫Under the sea♫ *Verne/Sebastian: ♫Oh yes,♫ ♫Each little slug here cutting a rug here♫ Animals/Fishes: ♫Under the sea♫ *Verne/Sebastian: ♫Oh yes,♫ ♫Each little snail here know how to wail here♫ ♫That’s why it’s hotter♫ ♫Under the water♫ ♫We are in luck here♫ ♫Down in the muck here♫ ♫Uh huh,♫ ♫Under the sea♫ Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid On Broadway Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid On Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid on Broadway Parts Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Broadway